


softy as i leave you

by foulassin



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide Attempt, Vampire AU, Vampire!Erik, Vampire!Raoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulassin/pseuds/foulassin
Summary: how could he be so cruel to taunt me like this?
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	softy as i leave you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a vampire mood (as i should be) because of all the novels i've been reading. and i was itching to write something quick so ta-da! 🤠
> 
> there's really no point to this story. i just want vampire feeding and sadness. 🤡
> 
> told in raoul's pov.

"Have you been starving yourself again?"

I pulled the blanket closer to my body and turned away from him in response. A pillow found its way on my head as soon as I heard Erik mutter my name, drowning out that velvet voice along with the sound of the blood running in his veins. I felt the sharpness of my teeth pushing against my bottom lip, tingling with the desire to sink them into every inch of his skin. To mark him as mine, though we both knew he wasn't. To drain him of his desire for another who was not me.

He lifted the cushion away from me, and from what little strength I had, I hissed at him. He looked at me in disappointment, gaze tracing my canines which throbbed with hunger. 

"Must you be so difficult?" he murmured as he discarded his coat on the floor and hastily unfastened his cuff link. He rolled his shirtsleeves up until his wrist was bare in front of me.

I turned my head away although I felt myself going mad at the familiar scent. Oh how I desired it. How I desired _him_.

How could he be so cruel to taunt me like this?

"You know this cannot go on, Raoul." He pressed it to my lips, urging me to accept. "Drinking my blood will do you no good. It won't satisfy you as much as a human's would."

"Then leave me to die," I breathed into his skin, shivering at the cold sensation of it against my fangs. I no longer desired for another when everything had become dull compared to his.

"I cannot allow that."

My heart skipped a beat. "Why not?"

"Christine worries about you."

Of course. Only a fool would hope that he willingly concerned himself with me. After all, he would have never been involved in my affairs if not for her.   
  
I snickered and pushed his arm away in an attempt to veil how hurt I was. "She wouldn't worry too long then."

He muttered under his breath about how stubborn I was. I would have argued further, but I faltered, no longer finding any strength residing in me. My lids felt heavy, and I wondered if I shall wake again should I dare close them now. 

The rhythm of Erik's pulse posed as a lullaby and I felt myself starting to slip away.

"Raoul?" He tilted my head towards him, and leaned closer, observing what had caused me to be silent. I opened my mouth, but I could only manage a shaky breath. 

“Hold on.” I heard a tinge of fear in his voice, but perhaps it was another hallucination of mine.

The cold droplets on my lips had shaken me back to reality. As soon as I had tasted him, it was not relief nor happiness which I felt, but rather sadness as his blood continued to flow between my lips.

My vision started to focus on his hand which I had rejected and without thinking, I had pulled it closer and immediately penetrated the skin although he had already punctured it with his own. I moaned at the sweet, rich taste coating my tongue. The beat of my heart was deafening as the warmth began to spread through my veins.

But his pulse remained constant against my lips. After all, I was only a friend of the woman he loved, and nothing more.

I was only a responsibility, is all.

“Why do you weep?” I blinked away the tears which I had not noticed collecting at the corners of my eyes. I dug my fingernails into his thin arm, yet his gaze on me did not waver. He still expected an answer, and I knew I was not ready, nor was he to hear of it.

But I knew he could see it in my eyes. He felt it from how I greedily drank from him. I had always been out of my wits even at the mere presence of him.

He knew from the day I had stopped desiring blood that wasn't his. It was unbearable that he did not yearn for my blood just as much. Hence, I had condemned myself to waste away. But Erik was cruel. He wanted to keep me alive and let me suffer again and again.

My mouth had withdrawn from his wrist, but still, it wasn't enough. My body was still longing for him no matter how close he was. Weakly, I clutched the fabric of his sleeves in my hand. He hastily sat down on the mattress beside me knowing at once what I wanted. He looked at me, and wiped the tears from my face, uncertain whether to pursue the subject matter at hand or let it go.

With a resigned sigh, he discarded his bow on the floor and unfastened the buttons on his shirt until his neck had been exposed. I watched him hungrily. I tugged his sleeves once more before more tears could cascade down my face.

He finally leaned over me until my lips quivered against his neck. My tongue grazed his skin. I could feel myself getting aroused at how his body was weighing down on my chest. I could not help but whimper—of pleasure or pain, I was no longer certain. 

I pressed my lips against the damp skin, feeling a little relieved that Erik could no longer see me in such a miserable state, though I knew he still felt it. How could he not when my whole body trembled against his?

I heard my name escape from his lips in a whisper as soon as I had buried my fangs deep into his skin. The crimson elixir met my lips without delay, and no sooner were my tears intertwined with it, both staining my nightshirt.

I pulled him closer and bit at whatever I could, burying my teeth at whatever skin my lips could reach. Erik did not protest to my greed, unaware of how these marks are not from how parched I was but from how much I ached for him. 

Sometimes I felt it unfair that he let me do as I pleased. But he never dared ask anything of me—only that I live no matter how painful.

And so here I was, alive, clinging to him for dear life. I murmured his name over and over between sobs as though he would disappear from my embrace. And I knew he would, and only when I was at the brink of death would he return.

Only then would he think of me.

Only then would he be in my arms no matter how brief.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the emo musings of raoul de chagny. 🤧 please feel free to let me know what you thought of it. ♡


End file.
